Behind Bars
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Duo and Heero meet in a holding cell. Short AU drabble.


Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairings/Warnings: 1+2, AU, some mild language

A/N: Another one of my 1x2x1 week entries - based on an AU idea about your OTP meeting in a holding cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Bars<strong>

Head in his hands, the alcohol making him feel sick, Duo looked down at the floor of the holding cell cursing his own stupidity. And Quatre but mainly his own stupidity. As it was really his own fault he'd got into some dumb as fuck fight with some idiot frat boy who mocked his hair. Quatre had tried to pacify the situation, despite the "fag" and "queer" comments but Duo had punched his smug face and that had then turned into a brawl with the rest of the guys buddies and it had taken until the cops showed up for it to disperse.

Unfortunately for Duo, the college guys got off after some warnings but his name pinged in the system due to some dumbass things in his past and so he was brought in. Plus he was very damn drunk. That probably went against him too.

Groaning, Duo rubbed at his temples waiting for his bailing out by Quatre - the one advantage to having a ridiculously rich friend.

"You're not going to be sick."

Duo looked up as he heard a deadpan voice and a snarky comment. It hurt his head looking up but he didn't care as he sent a glare at the guy in the holding cell with.

"No, buddy, just feeling a little rough is all."

"You look it."

Duo was tempted to lash out but then his eyes landed properly on his temporary cell mate and he couldn't stop the small breath that escaped his mouth as he was good-looking. So damn good-looking. Skinny jeans and white tight t-shirt exposing muscular torso, dark hair falling over his eyes and those eyes… Well deep blue did not cover it.

He also saw some blood on the white t-shirt and his knuckles.

"You get in a fight, too?"

The guy shrugged. "Asshole deserved it. You?"

"Yeah, some frat boys being homophobic douches. Decided a fist to the face was better than correcting them."

"Yeah…" The guy replied, non committal but Duo let his eyes wander.

Was it too much to ask that the hot guys interests leaned his way?Probably. It didn't stop him looking.

"But my buddy will bail me out soon, I guess…I'm Duo by the way."

"Heero."

"So who'd you punch?"

"Blond asshole who wouldn't say no."

"Yeah? Not your type?"

"Arrogant pricks are not my type."

Duo laughed. "Yeah I prefer a hot guy who doesn't know how sexy he is."

Heero raised an eyebrow and Duo felt a small blush grace his cheeks as the line had seemed damn cheesy and trying to pick up a guy in a holding cell was not his best idea. And he was bruised and a little drunk.

"My type too," Heero answered, a small smirk on his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Duo was about to go into full flirt mode, using his charming smile and his smoothest voice when from through the bars he saw a familiar blond head and heard an exasperated but polite tone.

"… Maxwell…yes…"

"That's my bail money," Duo said, inclining his head in the direction of his buddy. "But… I guess I'd give you my number but you can't write it down."

"I can remember it," Heero answered, a smug look on his face when Duo gave a skeptical glance. "I'm a computer analyst. Numbers are my life."

Duo was doubtful but gave it out anyway as he got to his feet, still feel a little drunk when he stood up. He offered his hand to Heero, the other guy taking it and Duo felt smooth skin and a firm grip.

"Nice meeting you, Heero. Hope next time it ain't in an holding cell."

"You too, Duo."

He tried not to shiver at the way Heero said his name and as the grumpy old cop let him out, Duo gave a wave and a wink before he joined Quatre, retrieving his wallet, keys and belt.

"You okay?" Quatre asked as they exited the station, Duo taking a deep breath of early morning air.

"Yeah. More than okay."

Duo didn't elaborate as all he had to do was hope that he'd see Heero again - hoping that he remembered his number and they'd see each other somewhere that wasn't behind bars.


End file.
